


Met at the Mic

by izzyogan



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyogan/pseuds/izzyogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael just wanted to do some homework, he wasn't looking for anything.  But one night at the open mic, a mysterious stranger might steal his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flannel and Birkenstocks

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for later chapters. Let me know how you like it!

Like any college student, Michael Jones had no actual free time. Everyone told him, “there is an abundance of free time once you get to college” but when you are taking just 15 credits, and the classes actually give homework, and you are working a part time job to pay for your schooling, and you are trying to succeed, and get enough sleep, and maintain some sort of a social life, there is almost no free time.

Also, his friends were sort of dicks. “Come onnnn Michael!! Open mic night is so much fun! And no. Its not just dudes in flannel and Birkenstocks singing songs they wrote soulfully on the guitar” Ray said one night as Michael started to crawl into bed around 6:30, intent on finishing his homework early and relaxing with some Netflix.

“Dude, I know you want me to go, but I just have so much to do! Work has been a pain in the ass, and I’m not understanding any of my History work. Why do we have to learn about the Ecological changes in New England from 1620-1776? Like what the fuck man!”

“Michael, it is just one night, and its only from 7 until 9:30. I’m sure you can write your paper about the Ecolo-whatja-dodi shit later.”

“Fine, I’ll go. But I’m not even going to pretend to be happy about it” Michael says with a groan, “Just let me put on some real pants.” Ray cheers as Michael strips out of his sweats and puts on his jeans.

“You are going to love it!”

 

“Yeah this is great, sitting in a dark, musty, smelly coffee shop listening to dudes in flannel and Birkenstocks sing songs they wrote. Exactly what you said it wasn’t you asshole” Michael was complaining from the second they got there, and it seemed to Ray like he may never stop. “I totally live for this! My essay was so less important then this fuckboy trying comedy” Michael new he was being more of a sarcastic asshole than he probably should have been, but he had an essay to write and if he had to listen to one more slam poem he thought he might just die of second hand embarrassment for the performers.

“Shut the hell up, I like it here, and if you keep talking you’re going to miss the next performer! He is freaking awesome!” Ray was doing that whisper shout thing people do when they are excited and can’t express it because it would be rude to be loud in the situation.

The performer walks up on stage, an acoustic guitar in his hand. He steps up to the mic and starts talking to the crowd, “Hey guys, um, I’m Geoff, and this is a song that, wait for it, I wrote. Now I know what some of you are thinking, ‘Hey dude at this open mic who wrote his own song, how original’ but I think it’s something a bit different than the normal sound, and I hope YOU like it.” As he emphasized the YOU in his sentence, he looked at Michael, dead in the eyes, and gave a little wink. Then he started to sing.

His voice was like nothing Michael had ever heard. He wasn’t that great of a singer, all things considered, but he had this vibe about him. This aura that surrounded him was something that Michael had dreamed about, and the man, Geoff as he had called himself, looked like a person out of Michael’s wildest fantasies. Tattoos and piercings, and no god damned Birks! He had on these black skinny jeans that hugged his legs and ass and his dick and Michael was in heaven just at the thought of what was underneath, though there wasn’t much to leave to the imagination. He had on this faded blue School House Rock t-shirt that was pretty baggy, but looked so amazing on this singing angel in front of him.

Michael was so taken aback by the beauty in front of him, that he didn’t even pay attention to the words of the song, something about love and loss probably. “So I hope y’all enjoyed that sampling of my work, for more, come up to me after the show and we can talk” and then he was gone, lost in a sea of people, the next performer went up and started their set, some girl doing comedy, and it was pretty funny but neither Michael nor Ray were paying that much attention to it.

“Oh my GOD he winked at you! That song was being sung to you! Michael, that invitation, it was for you!”

“No oh my god you are crazy that could have been for anyone. He's probably into chicks anyways.”

“Yo asshole, did you even listen to the song, it was for sure about a dude, or someone who identified as a dude, pronouns are a thing dawg!”

“Don’t ever say ‘Dawg’ again. And no, I wasn’t really listening. I was more..staring. Trying to memorize every little thing about him for the next time you go out of town.”

“Okay ew. And you can go up and talk to him. I’m sure he would be fine with that since he fucking invited you to go up and talk to him!”

“But what if I say something dumb and he decides I’m not worth his time? I’m kind of a fuck up bro.”

“I don’t think you're a fuck up. You are pretty cute though” said some mystery man behind the pair sitting on the couch. Michael spins around, beat red with embarrassment, and Ray starts to crack up. “I’m Geoff by the way. Well I guess you may know that since you were like, sitting here while I was doing my set. God I’m babbling, and if you want, we can go get some coffee and talk about, well everything, sometime.”

Geoff smiled at the baffled young man. “Um yeah that, that would be great! We can meet up sometime and yeah coffee sounds good” Michael sort of stammered out.

“Alright! Awesome. Well, I’ll see you”

“Hey dude, how are you two going to get in touch later” Ray questions as Geoff turns to leave.

“Oh yeah! Um, here I have a pen somewhere” as Geoff looked for a pen Ray handed Michael one and a piece of paper.

“Heres mine.”

“Oh thanks, well, I’ll text you later. And I’ll see you later!”

Geoff walked away from the two sitting on the couch, silently kicking himself for not being as smooth as he could have been. “That went well” said Ray, always the optimist.

“I just hope he texts me soon.”


	2. Coffee and Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael awaits a text from Geoff, the man who stole his heart with his singing voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texting: Bold is Geoff, Italics is Michael, Both is Ray.

**Hey um this is Geoff from the other night**

_Oh hey! Whats up?_

**I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to get that coffee today?**

**Or sometime soon**

Michael about squealed with glee at the idea of getting to have a coffee date with the guy from the open mic.

_Yeah that sounds good_

I have class until two tomorrow, that work?

**Yeah that sounds awesome! I’ll meet you at the coffee house at 2:30 then?**

_For sure tomorrow I’ll see you_

“RAY! I need to talk to you right now. Like right now right now. Like get your ass in here right now”

“What the fuck dude?”

“He texted me and I need to know, like, what to wear tomorrow.”

“You are such a girl. But that one t-shirt, the ‘Size Matters’ one with Mario on it. He seems to be into weird graphic t’s” Ray said with a shrug.

“Alright, okay, I got this. I can do this. Its just a date, its not even a date, just hanging out with him. I can get coffee with this dude. That is a thing I can for sure do.”

“Dude, you’re fucking babbling.”

“Shit.”

“Just be cool tomorrow. He will think you’re great. I just know it.”

 

Tomorrow came, and so did classes. Michael fidgeted through them all, waiting for 2:00 to come so he could run to the coffee house. As his History Professor announced the end of class, Michael practically sprinted to the door.

_Bro what if he doesn’t show_

**_He will. Just get over there and work your Michael magic. And let me know if you’re going to fap when you get home so I can leave_ **

_God Ray!_   
_No_   
_I’m not going to_

Ray was always the person Michael could count on for some “good” advice. But he did like his room mate, better than he thought he would. The weird skinny Puerto Rican kid had ended up becoming one of his best friends over the few short weeks they had been at college.

Michael walked into the coffee house at 2:15, fashionably early as always. He went to get his staple beverage, a peppermint mocha with half the normal amount of syrup and no whip cream. He knew it was girly, but it was also delicious. He sat down at a bench and waited for Geoff to arrive.

He didn’t have to wait long as the older man walked in just a few minutes later and went to order himself a drink. He spotted Michael and waved before getting his drink and walking over to sit by the red head.

“Well aren’t you early? I thought I’d have enough time to get here before you and slip the barista a couple extra bucks to pay for your drink! What is it you are drinking anyway?” Geoff asks holding his latte-looking beverage.

“Peppermint mocha” Michael replies a little bit embarrassed that he was so early and drinking such a girly drink. He wondered if Geoff had meant what he said about buying him coffee.

Much to Michaels surprise, Geoff didn’t laugh at him, he instead looked at him very seriously and said, “I have never had one of those because they seem so sweet, but I guess a sweetheart like you probably loves those sweet drinks” cracking a smile at the last part of his sentence when he sees Michael blush more.

“I’m not a sweetheart” he grumbles into his coffee. They sit there for a couple of minutes before Michael speaks up again. “You were really good at the open mic, when did you learn to play the guitar?”

“Oh that, I started playing a few years ago, I was maybe 15 when I started learning. Its just something I do for fun.”

“Could you maybe, teach me?” Michaels voice was quiet as he asked the question, not sure how the older man would take it. “I mean, if you want to! I wouldn’t want to, um, impose on you or anything”

Geoff can’t help but smile at the adorable blush creeping over Michaels face, “Yeah buddy, I can teach you. Um, I’ll hit you up for times and the like.”

“Awesome! I’ve been wanting to learn for a while, but I never had someone who could teach me”

“Could or would? Because if you’re that hard to teach, maybe I can’t do it either” Geoff said with a laugh, “I’m not really that great of a teacher, but hey, thats what education classes are for!”

“You’re an education major?”

“Yup, secondary ed and English. I want to teach at high schools, make a difference in kids lives, you feel me?”

“Yeah, I feel you. Thats super cool! I mean, teaching kids is amazing, I always wanted to be a teacher, but patience was never my strong suit”

The pair fall into an easy back and forth, talking as if they had known each other for years, topics flowing easily, and there never being a quiet moment. Michael was really starting to fall for this man he had met at the open mic, not really knowing why he felt the way he did. It was just so easy to be himself around the man, he didn’t feel as though he was trying to impress anyone, he could just talk.

As the light started to go from the sky, the two men said their good byes.

“Well, I’ll see you later then, it was a nice time. I really enjoyed it”

“Yeah me too Michael, I’ll text you about those guitar lessons, if you still want that to be a thing.”

“Oh that would be awesome! Well my dorm is this way, so I’ll see you later.”

“Sounds good, I’ll see you later.”

Michael kicked himself on the walk home for not having kissed that amazing man, the one who made his heart smile, the one who was going to teach him how to play the guitar. He took out his phone and typed a quick message to Ray:

_This was the best first date I’ve ever had and I’m pretty sure there is going to be a second one!_

**_Bro, fill me in! I want details._ **

**_Did you bang?_ **

_No, and I’m about to walk inside, I’ll tell you everything as soon as I get up to the room._


	3. Flirty to the Finish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter in this particular story, but not the last part of this I will write! There is (really bad) smut in this one, my first time ever writing it. Comments on how to improve are always welcome! Sorry this took such a long time to finish, College man.

“This is an A chord, no, Michael, move your finger okay just like that” Geoff coached Michael through another guitar lesson with ease. “Now show me a D chord. Alright, good. Now how about an F. Okay, it looks like you’re getting the hang of this. Now show me to your favorite coffee shop on campus!”

“I thought this was just about guitar,” Michael said, laughing at Geoff’s last comment.

“Well, I enjoy your company too, and we’ve already been going for an hour. So coffee break and then I have to do some reading for my Medieval Literature class.”

“Okay coffee it is” the red head said, handing Geoff back his guitar. “Okay, so am I buying or are you buying?”

“Payment for the lesson, freshman” Geoff joked. 

“Okay sounds good, let’s get going. It’ll probably be busy.”

Michael and Geoff step outside into the freezing cold and immediately Michael wishes he had a thicker coat. Its only 16 degrees outside, and with the wind chill it feels like 6. Geoff can see that the younger man is shivering, “Hey want to borrow my coat, buddy? I have two on and its pretty cold out here.”

“Yes please! Its like fucking -2 degrees out here! I can’t believe I forgot a fucking coat” Michael yells as Geoff takes off his second layer. “You are like, literally, the best dude.”

“Hey don’t mention it. What are friends for anyways?”

Friends. The word stung Michael worse than the cold. He and Geoff were just friends? He had wanted to be something more. Michael makes a mental note to ask Geoff about it sometime later, preferably when he was at least slightly intoxicated.

“You alright kid?” Geoff must be able to sense something is wrong.

“Um yeah. Everything is cool. Just thinking about something. Nothing important. Anyway, what do you want to drink? I’ll order, you get us some seats” Michael replies, trying to mask the pain in his voice.

“I’ll have whatever you’re having, make it simple that way” Geoff is smiling at Michael, the same smile he had when he winked at him the first night they met at the open mic. Thats the smile that made Michaels heart melt in the first place.

Michael went up to the counter and ordered each of them caramel macchiato, smiling at the barista. She seemed really nice and made the best drinks he had ever had.

“Here you go honey” she said with a smile, handing Michael the two drinks.

He walked over to the table Geoff had saved for the two of them. Setting the steaming cups down on the table he took his seat.

Geoff studied his counterparts face for a moment before taking a sip of the coffee in front of him. “Oh caramel macchiatos. These are about as sweet as I can handle. You must have remembered I don’t like sweet too much from the first time we hung out. You know, Michael, wait Michael? Are you even paying attention to what I’m saying? Okay experiment time. You are really cute and I’d like to go on a real date with you. Really nothing? You are in La-La-Land aren’t you? Okay I’m going to smack your arm. Are you ready?” Geoff smacks Michael a little harder than was probably necessary. Michael jumps out of his dream-like state.

“What the hell was that for?”

“You were spacing out! I had been talking for like, ever!”

“Sorry, just have a lot on my mind.”

“You didn’t before we left my place. What the hell happened in between leaving my place and walking in the door?”

“Nothing. I don’t want to talk about it. Lets just finish our coffee and go back to your room. I left my bag there.”

Geoff sighed. He knew there was nothing else he could say or do to pull the kid out of his own thoughts.

“At least promise me we can talk when we get back there?”

“Yeah, we can talk there. In private.”

The rest of the coffee outing was slightly awkward, Michael thinking about the ‘friends’ comment Geoff had made earlier and Geoff thinking about how much he wanted to kiss Michael and bring him out of his own head. Geoff started thinking to himself, what if this kid isn’t even gay? What if he got so uncomfortable because of all the flirting? God I never wanted to make him so uncomfortable. I have to ask him when we get back to my room. I need to make sure he knows I’m cool being friends, even if there is no chance of a physical or romantic anything between us.

All he says is, “Are you ready to head back to my place?”

“Yeah” Michael replies. “Lets get out of here.”

The walk back seems to take an eternity. Michael is still in Geoff’s jacket and Geoff can’t help but think about how cute it looks on him. How the sleeves are too long so they cover his hands, about how cozy he looks. These innocent thoughts lead Geoff to less innocent thoughts, about what it would be like to take the coat off him, about what it would be like if the coat was all Michael was wearing, about Michael on his knees, kissing and licking and sucking. Geoff shakes these thoughts away.

They walk into Geoff’s room. Michael sits on the bed, Geoff next to him.

“I have to ask you a serious question. Okay, Michael?”

“Okay. I’ll have a serious answer.”

“I’ve really enjoyed giving you the guitar lessons and getting to spend time with you. You’re a pretty cool dude, and sorry if this is a weird question, but, are you even gay? It just seems like, I don’t know, I’ve just been flirting with you and not getting anything back, so I want to know if I’m wasting my time with pursuing this in a romantic way. I’d totally be cool just being friends, ya know?”

“Really Geoff? You think I’m not into you? Are you insane? With your hair and your mustache, and your personality, and your laugh, and your ambition, and holy shit! I’ve been so worried that you weren’t into me. That I wasn’t good enough for you. You are a dumb stupid idiot and I really really like you! And as for if I’m gay, technically no, I’m bisexual. But that doesn’t mean I’m not into you! God I’ve wanted to be on a real date with you for like, forever!”

Geoff is almost too dumbfounded to speak. So he doesn’t. He leans over and kisses Michael. And what a kiss it is. There are sparks in the air, it is electric. Just the one kiss leaves both of them breathless.

“We should do that again.”

And again they do. Geoff winds his hands around Michael, one going to rest on his hip, the other going to tangle in his hair as the two of them turn to face each other properly. They kiss, heated and passionate, their longing for each other evident in the way they touch. 

Michael starts to lean back on the bed, bringing Geoff with him. Geoff starts to move his head to kiss Michaels neck, though he doesn’t want to leave marks, unsure of what Michael will think of those. But he decides to test a small bite, right at the junction of neck and shoulder. Thats when Michael lets out the sweetest sound Geoff had ever heard. A light, breathy moan that made Geoff’s dick twitch in his pants.

“Geoff, I need to tell you, I’ve never been with anyone, sexually, before”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No. Just, I don’t know what to do” Michael admitted with a downcast look.

Geoff looked at the younger and smiled, “I’ll help you. Or we can just kiss if you’d prefer. I just want you to be comfortable. You won’t make me mad if you want to stop. Just tell me what you want, Michael.”

Michael looked at Geoff and smiled, “Thank you. I don’t think I want it in my ass, at least not just yet…”

“Well thats good, because I like to bottom” Geoff interrupted with a laugh.

“But I would like to get you off, as I was saying”

“Okay, and how would you like to do that?”

“I want to suck your dick”

“Your wish is my command”

Geoff sat up to let Michael out from under him. Michael moves out of the way and lets Geoff lay back down on the bed. Michael starts to slowly kiss the older man again, enjoying the way his lips feel on the others. Michael started to gently kiss Geoff’s neck, grinding his hips down against the other’s still clothed penis. He paused to tug at the bottom of Geoff’s shirt, trying to remove the offending piece of cloth.

“Need some help, Buddy?” Geoff said as he lifted himself off the bed and pulled the shirt over his head.

“Thanks” Michael murmured against the pale skin of Geoff’s chest. Geoff laid down as Michael continued to kiss his neck and collarbones. Slowly, much too slowly for Geoff, Michael left a trail of kisses down to the waist band of Geoff’s pants. He looked up at Geoff as he unbuttoned and unzipped the pants, pulling them off as best he could. Geoff lifted his hips to help once more. 

Jeans and boxers removed, Michael could now see Geoff’s hardened member, hot and already leaking a slight bead of pre-cum from the way Michaels body had been rubbing against it. Tentatively, Michael wrapped a hand around it and started to move in light, teasing strokes, the way he did it too himself when he was jerking off. Geoff moaned at the touch.

“Geoff” Michael said, moving his hand slightly faster up and down, “How do I actually, you know, suck you off?”

The innocence of the situation caused Geoff to smile and his dick to twitch in Michael’s hand.

“Okay, I’ll help you through it. Remember, you can stop whenever.” Michael nodded in affirmation. “So, first you kind of get down so your face is near it” Michael did as Geoff said and let out an experimental lick at the head. “Then you basically do that! I’ll tell you if you’re doing something I like or not. Okay?”

“Sounds good Geoff”

Michael started out slow, licking at the head, shaft and balls. Hearing Geoff moan above him gave him some courage to take him into his mouth. He continued slow, sucking on just the head, letting his tongue swirl around it, flicking the slit. Geoff moaned his name, and something that sounded like “feels so good.” Michael started to take more and more of him into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down.

“God damn Michael! Are you sure you’ve never done this before?”

Michael just hummed and started to go faster, taking as much of Geoff as he could into his mouth comfortably, feeling him hit the back of his throat. He worked what he couldn’t reach with his hand. Geoff moaned loudly, starting to curse incoherently as Michael continued to work him.

“Shit you little, oh my god, shit fuck—MICHAEL!”

Suddenly theres a hand in Michael’s hair, not pushing but resting, giving Michael free will to do as he pleased.

“God Michael! I’m going to, I’m going to fucking cum!”

Michael pulled off as Geoff came all over his face. A tongue darted out to lick at the cum that had splattered his lips.

“You look so pretty like that, but I should get you a towel and then return the favor” Geoff said before giving the younger man a kiss on the lips.

“Actually maybe a towel and some sweats I could borrow?” Geoff looked down at Michael with a confused look “I think I really like sucking dick,” Michael explained, showing Geoff the mess he had made in his own pants.

“You came from sucking my dick?” Michael nodded. “Well, you can for sure do it some more.”


End file.
